


Lips

by kawusia25



Series: Black curls and Red lipstick [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confused Molly, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Jealous Sherlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, jealous!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is focused on her work and Sherlock is focused on her lips. Do I have to say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> whoeveryoulovethemost prompt: K. you know that I adore your evil side:) Prompt? Maybe some jealous Sherlock? What You think?
> 
> Sorry for all misteakes! English is my second language!

Molly was strongly focused on her job. She had to cut out every single vein and arteries to take out Mr. Smith heart. It wasn’t easy task because opposite her was Sherlock. And he was looking on her hands. Which was something that she hated when she was working.

“Could you stop doing that?” she wasn’t looking on him to busy with body to do that.

“Stop what?” 

“Looking on my hands. It’s make me nervous and now I have to focus on this” she pointed body in front of her.

“Okay”  _As you wish_ he thought. He got back to his thoughts staring at her again. But this time on her face. Not her hands. Her face. He locked his eyes on her big soft brown eyes surrounded by long black lashes - his first stop in his travel by her face. Next was tiny nose and then… her lips.

Molly didn’t know that she was chewing her bottom lip when she was working. But she did. Every single time. And now wasn’t exception. Her small white teeth was chewing her pink not that small bottom lip and nothing can’t changed that. Even if Sherlock want. But he want. Sooo bad. He want to suck this lip in his mouth, to make Molly moan when he would bite it. Do all this things that her lips deserve instead of what Molly was doing.

 _You’re jealous of this lip_ said voice in his head.

_No, I’m not_

_Yes, you are_

_Nope_

_Yup_

_No, I’m not jealous of her lip_ Sherlock yelled.

“What?” asked Molly. She could swear that Sherlock said something about jealousy and lips. 

Sherlock stepped back in panic.  _I just said it out loud?_ he asked himself. he looked on Molly. She held her hands in air, still waiting for any answer from pale consulting detective. 

 _Say something!_ He yelled on himself.  _I can’t. I’m terrified. Oh, just make some excuse Sherlock!_

“Sherlock are you sweating?” She had worried look on her face. 

“No. Of course not. I just remembered that I had something to do with John. Bye” he said and ran out of the morgue.

 _Okay, that was weird_ Mollythought returning to her work.


End file.
